


Cold Feet

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Peter has cold feet. Literally.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> this is rly short bc it's just a tiny drabble i wrote ahah 
> 
> i hope u enjoy!

"Peter, come here and let me feel your feet," Wade called out. Peter ran over, giggling mischievously, and placed his foot on Wade's thigh. Wade sucked in a breath sharply as Peter darted off, giggling even louder. 

"Petey, your feet are really cold! Come back here so I can put some sockies on your toesies!" 

"No, Daddy! Don't wanna! Sockies blech!" 

"Okay! Then I guess I get to keep these blech sockies for myself!"

"Okay!"

"Okay! I get to keep these blech, spider buggies and ladybuggies sockies to myself!"

"Okay!" Peter paused and peeked his head around the corner, eyes narrowed. "Wait . . . What didju just said?" 

"Oh, you don't want them, you said. It doesn't matter," Wade replied nonchanantly, shrugging his shoulders. 

"No, Daddy! I do, I do! I want spider buggies and ladybuggies!" Peter insisted. He plopped himself down in front of Wade, legs stretched out and wiggling his toes. "Look! I'm ready I'm ready put them on put them on! Pleaaaase." Peter looked up at Wade imploringly. 

"Oookay, I guess I can share them with you, my favourite guy. What d'you wanna wear?" 

"Duh. Spider buggies." Wade stared at Peter pointedly. 

"Spider buggies, please," Peter amended. Wade nodded approvingly and put the requested socks on Peter's feet. 

"Proceed," he stated solemnly. Peter gleefully went off again, running around the house. Another caregiver might've been worried about their baby running loose in socks on a wooden floor, but Wade wasn't. Wade had strategically chosen these socks, with the grips on the bottom, so there was no slipping business involved. 

Wade went over to sit on the couch, confident his baby wouldn't get hurt, and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. He heard what sounded like a very intense chase, with the vroom vrooms of cars and the pew pews of guns and the aaahhhhhs of innocent passerbys. He smiled to himself at his adorably wonderful little boy. The noises stopped and he heard scurrying footsteps, then felt the cushion sink down. 

"Daddy?" Peter inquired. Wade opened his eyes and turned to look at him. "Come play?" 

"Sure," he answered, sitting up. Peter cheered and handed over the car of the suspect (of course he was the bad guy) and then dashed off, not looking back to make sure Wade was following. Even though Wade had the vehicle he was supposed to chase. He really had the most adorably wonderful little boy.


End file.
